villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Michael Knight
'''Michael Knight' was a false-Arknza that had been planted in the prophecy by his true father, The Carver. He is actually a Nephilim, who had been manipulated into siding with the Dekn, and doing so, attempted to kill the other Arknza, Gabriel Holden, only to realize his mistakes over time until it was far too late for him to be saved. He is portrayed as the titular main protagonist of Michael's Camera. Story Background As a child, Michael was kidnapped by a branch of the M.E.E.C. and had 566 branded on his arm. As far as we know, they took large amounts of blood samples to take his Arkn blood, causing Michael to wind up a tad mentally unhinged. At some point, he befriended Alex Winter and Tobias Kestler, but its unknown when and how. He obtained Ellpagg's camera at some point and used it for his YouTube channel. Michael's Camera The first few videos on the channel are very odd and seemingly ambiguous to Michael, however, as far as he seems to know, his first official video was My video, where he attempts to start up a dream vlog. He mentions the camera he obtained and comments on the strange video on the camera, which seems to show The Knight in The Infernous when he shows the viewers. He also intends to film his haunted house. Throughout his sleep logs, he reacts to things that aren't shown on camera. Over time, he is met with Persophelus Redgrave as an artificial guardian through Dr. Ellis', who abandons Michael to avoid risk of The Debigrath Effect. Afterwards, Michael meets his official guardian, Ellpagg. Ellpagg acts as an abusive guardian to Michael, forcing him into situations and beating him. Upon this, Michael begins aligning with the Dekn, despite his supposed destiny as an ArknAngel. He decides to set out to kill Gabriel Holden, one of the destined ArknAngels. During the event of May 15, Michael summoned a golden knife, which he used to kill The Condor. He finds The Carver as well, and upon this, Michael switches places with Azrael, claiming to be a "Fallen Hethe". Azrael then proceeds to shoot The Carver in the head, sending him to The Infernous. Michael finds Gabriel, and attempts to shoot him, however, with Gabriel's Arkn powers growing, he over powers him, and Azrael once again taking Michael's place and convinces Gabriel to stay neutral before leaving. Three months later, Michael is still searching for the other ArkAngels, and even attempts capturing an Arkn inside his Arkn trap doll. Due to Ellpagg's absense, Michael obtains Persophelus Crow as a guardian, formerly Samael, the Arkn lord of Death. Michael accidentally summons a prophet named Cecil Xeneth in attempts to trap and kill an Arkn, but the attempt fails. Then Ellpagg comes back out of nowhere and sends Michael on a .Relapse, leading him to be dazed and confused as he is gutted by The Hooks Killer . After dying, Michael wakes up in The Infernous with The Carver, who makes a deal with him to not only allow The Carver to be his guardian, but also to kill Cecil and take over Arkassia if they leave. Upon making this deal, The Carver betrays the deal and leaves Michael in The Infernous to be tormented. Azrael then appears, and breaks Michael out, properly introducing himself as the true ArknAngel. Upon Michael leaving The Infernous, he is possessed by The Carver, revealing Michael was never the true ArknAngel to begin with. Upon learning this, Michael is distraught, regretting the decisions he's made and realizing had he been patient and not made a deal with The Carver, he would not have wound up as his vessel. Ellpagg and his underling, Azrael find out that Michael is The Carver's Nephilim son, and he had manipulated them into thinking he had been the entire time. Ellpagg releases a shard of Malek, who possesses him to go off and fight a Carver-possessed Michael. Carver escapes. Gallery MichaelRedgrave.gif|Michael possessed by Redgrave. MichaelEllpagg.gif|Michael possessed by Ellpagg. Mc10.gif|Michael possessed by Samael Crow. Carver.gif|Michael possessed by The Carver. Category:Psychopath Category:Addicts Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Siblings Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Rogues Category:Protagonists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Hybrids Category:Demon Category:Remorseful Category:Extremists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Twin/Clone Category:Male Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Provoker Category:Dimwits Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Scapegoat